With the advent of the era of massive data, more and more data needs to be stored. Meanwhile, Data Warehouse (DW) used for storing data has developed into distributed data warehouse based on multiple storage devices from that based on a single storage device. The distributed data warehouse is a large scale distributed system, including multiple databases and each database includes multiple tables. It operates based on metadata. The metadata is data about the data warehouse. It is key data generated during the construction of the data warehouse relevant to data source definition, target definition, conversion rule, etc., including authentication information and table information. Therefore, the metadata of the data warehouse consists of the metadata of each database, the metadata of each table and other data. For example, the metadata of a particular database of the data warehouse includes authentication information of the database and table information of the database, wherein the authentication information describes privilege information for the database and the table information describes structure and creation manner of the data in the database. Therefore, the method for accessing the metadata affects the sharing and exchanging of the information in the distributed data warehouse and therefore affects the performance and expandability of the distributed data warehouse.